Impending Fate
by Dark Ekahua
Summary: Running, he couldn't stop running for if he did they would catch him and he refused to be their puppet any longer. Meeting the new and improved Dark Lord will Harry decide to remain the Golden Boy or will he turn dark and join Voldemort. HPLM


Hi everyone! My little sis got on to my computer when I was at college and deleted my stories so if you could please, please review again and I am so sorry for what happened.

_**Chapter 1**_

Running, that was all he had been doing for days and he was fucking tried of it. Escaping one kind of hell, and entering a new one was not his idea of freedom.

Who knew that when destroying the wards that surrounded the Dursley's property that Dumbledore, after so many years of not caring, would suddenly decide that he needed to drop by and check up on his little golden boy.

_Well, I refuse to be his puppet anymore._

It sure wasn't easy, but a week into the summer holidays, after so many hours of studying, he had finally found a spell that had been able to release him from his prison.

_Blood Magic,_ was a book that he had stolen from Professor Snape and it had contained the very spell he had been looking for, a spell that would be able to decay the wards that surrounded Little Whinging.

_Snape, he would be so proud of me for finally studying. _With that thought Harry smirked and spotted a creepy alleyway up ahead.

Listening to the sound of the feet behind him, he knew that he had to do something and quick.

For Dumbledore had been able to land a tracking spell on him, but fortunately for him the old man decided that his lackeys, the Order of the Phoenix, would be able take care of bringing Harry back. And the only reason that he still had it on him was because he really didn't want to deal with Dumbledore along with the two idiot wizards behind him.

Skidding to a halt, he quickly spotted a thief running strait for him and got a brilliant ideal.

He quickly cast a glamour spell, along with transferring the tracking spell he had upon him on to the filthy thief before quickly ducking behind a slimy garbage can. Watching in amusement, he saw that the order members fallen for the fake Harry.

_Who knew that the people employed under Dumbledore could be so easy to trick. They must not think very highly of me to send two idiots after me. _

But Harry knew they would catch on soon enough, so he had to keep moving.

Not paying attention, he slipped on the grim that cover every inch of the alleyway. Sharp pain shot up his hand as he landed in an awkward position against a broken window. Carefully righting himself he viewed the busted mess that was once his hand, glass poked out off almost every inch of his pale skin and a bone seemed to be sticking out from his palm. Ignoring the pain he slowly, piece by piece, began to pull the glass out.

_God I hate Dumbledore so much right now. _

After finishing the grueling task, he spelled a bandage onto his hand and continued moving. What else could he do? He had to get out of London, and fast, before the Order of Mindless Slaves found him once again.

After another endless hour of running non stop he began to hear voices in the deserted alleyway. Slowly backing up in to a pitch black niche, he waited.

Three people soon came around the counter, draped in long black cloaks, not even bothering to conceal their presences. Deeper in the darkness he went, hoping beyond hope that the people would continue on and not notice the starving boy hiding in the shadows.

No such luck.

They halted right in front of him and his prayers went unanswered as the tallest figure's arm shoot out and dragged his struggling body into the light.

Silence.

"Harry Potter…" two of the voices whispered.

Ceasing his struggles, he looked into the faces of his captors. They were youthful but shadowed faces, faces that had seen too much in their life time, but also unknown faces.

"Who are you?"

"Saint Potter doesn't even remember his horrid potions master. What has this world come to?"

"Severus!" The warning rang clear out into air and all was silent once again and the two men that had spoken began to remove their hoods.

_Oh god!_

It was Tom Riddle and Snape. Not how he remember them though, it fact if Snape was beyond identifying and if he hadn't spoken, Harry would still have been confused. But the red eyes that adorned Tom Riddle's face were a dead give away even if his body had changed.

Ignoring Snape and the other cloaked figure, he gave his undivided attention to the person who referred to himself as Lord Voldemort. But gazing into those eyes made him hesitant.

"What…How…?"

"Speechless Harry?" Riddle questioned arrogantly.

Fury leaped into Harry's eyes at the tone that Tom had used.

"Riddle, you are spending way too much time with Dumbledore. For you have his arrogance down really well. Maybe one of these days you can get together and plot against me"

With that said Harry turned around and fled into the darkness.

"Lucius, flow the boy and find out what he meant by that statement."

Bowing the cloaked figure turned and began to silently follow the boy-who-lived deeper into the alley. Snape and Riddle gave each other a look before pulling up their hoods, following there friend at a much slower pace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Looking back, he wasn't able to tell if he was being followed or not. But not taking any chances he cast a disillusion charm on himself.

Running around the corner, he ran smack dab into a dead end.

"Crap!"

Frantically looking around for another exit, he was unaware of the dark figure that approached him from behind and cast the counter charm.

"Harry you need not be afraid of us at this moment. We would just like to understand why the hero of the wizarding world would be all alone in a deserted alley."

Hearing a softly spoken voice up close to his ear, Harry turned quickly tripping over the uneven surface. The black cover arm quickly shot out to prevent his fall but unfortunately the hand grabbed on to his injured hand.

Screaming, Harry fell heavily into the warm body that had caused him so much pain. Breathing heavily he looked into the shocked face of the teenager who held him so gently against his chest. He began to study his face, hoping to ignore the piercing pain in his hand.

Dark blue eyes stared back at him from under the pale blond hair that fell into a stunning and unforgettable face.

Falling deeper into his foe's eyes, he slowly started to tilt his face upwards until there lips were mere inches apart. This was the sight that the Dark Lord walked unknowingly into as he entered the small court yard.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along."

Harry, startled by the new voice, forgot about his injured hand and pushed roughly against the person that held him.

"Shit." He yelled plummeting down onto the filthy concrete.

The Dark Lord and his two Death Eaters all took involuntary steps towards the wounded Golden Boy, who had curled up into a small ball.

Blood had started to form a puddle, and all three dark wizards watch in stunned silence as the bandages around Harry's hand started to disappear.

After getting the pain under control and staunching the blood flow, he slowly glanced up from his position on the ground.

Shock.

What else could one feel when all three pairs of eyes held sympathy in them? Little by little the wizard with the blond hair approached until he was a foot from Harry.

"May I have permission to heal your hand?"

The silky voice questioned and for some reason he felt comforted by it. After staring into his eyes for what seemed like hours, he eventually nodded his head. But right before the gloved hands reached him he asked a question that had been bothering him.

"What is your name, you look a great deal like Draco Malfoy."

Hearing snorts coming from the two on lookers, he gazed suspiciously at the teen he had taken to.

"The reason why I look so much like Draco is because I am his father, Lucius Malfoy, Harry."

"But…But…."

"Yes Harry?"

"Why…?"

Harry gazed hopelessly at at them, not understanding why they looked so young and different from their adult selves.

"Why we look so different from what we used to?" Lucius helpfully added since Harry couldn't seem to find the words.

Glancing up from the ground, he looked into the eyes that had tried to kill him so many times in the past. Gazing around the small circle that has formed around him he had to ask the question that had been bothering since meeting the three dark wizards.

"Why? Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Lucius shoot a quick look at the Dark Lord; getting a nod in return he looked back into the pained filled eyes of Harry Potter. And right as he was about to speak they heard the frantic pounding of feet headed strait towards them.

Feeling hands grabbing him around the waist, he started to struggle desperately in his captors arms. He suddenly felt an immobilization spell cast on him and felt helpless as he was pulled into the shadows that seemed to decorate the court yard.

"Hush Harry, listen."

Slowly understanding came to Harry as the pounding got louder and he soon felt the spell begin to wear off.

His instincts shouted at him to run, but he knew that there was no where to run and his hand was still dripping blood. So he stood motionless against Lucius chest, watching as the two wizards that have been following him came into the court yard.

Resting his head back against Lucius, feeling the dizziness of the lack of food, he turned his head to gaze at Tom Riddle, whose lips were running at a frantic speed. Then he turned his attention to Snape who was who was leaning against the Dark Lord, in almost the same position as Harry was.

"Were the hell did he go? I thought you said he went down here?"

The voice was sharp and cruel, unlike anything he had heard in the order. Shrinking back into the comforting body that stood behind him, Harry watched in dismay as they took out the object that would allow Dumbledore to travel to the exact place were his two slaves were.

"I could have sworn he had, but now we have lost him and you know what we have to do."

Staring in disbelief, he watched as they placed their hands on an object that looked like a mirror and shout the name of the old man.

Screams of pain pierced the night as their hands formed the tunnel that Dumbledore soon walked though. Harry watched in revulsion and pity as they sunk into there knees in front of Dumbledore, still feeling the pain that had shot though their bodies.

"Where is he?"

Silence was his answer. Impatience clouded his face as he grabbed a hold of their heads and search though their memories.

"Imbeciles!" With that said Dumbledore stalked away from his followers who were passed out from the pain on the ground. "Now I have to go though the trouble of searching for that idiot boy."

With one last look at the two laying on the ground, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell that destroyed their bodies.

Harry watch as the person he had once thought of as a grandfather walk away from the debris that now littered the ground.

Horror.

That was all he felt at the moment. How could someone that was loved by the wizarding world, do something as cruel as blow up his people and watch impassively as the pieces rained down on him.

He barely noticed that he was being pulled out of the shadows by Lucius or that they had began to heal the hand that he no longer felt pain from.

He was lost in his emotions and it felt as if he would never be found. He didn't even notice the potion that was shoved down his thought or how he was cradled against Lucius as they made their way out of the alley.

Gradually coming out of his haze he glanced up into the eyes of Lucius, he suddenly felt darkness come on to him and he embraced it.

All three all the Death Eaters watched Harry anxiously fearing the worst and it seemed that they confirmed when his head fell limply against Lucius.

* * *

Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything Harry Potter related!_**


End file.
